


月之暗面Dark Side of the Moon

by orphan_account



Series: Stormwind Four - PWP Collection [3]
Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: Khadgar's Point of View, M/M, Medivh's Point of View, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 04:32:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7207907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>麦→\莱/←洛の麦洛 和 麦→莱←\洛/の卡洛，其实想看莱受，但更想看洛受，故而……</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 标题取自[Pink Floyd - Dark Side Of The Moon](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DLOth-BuCNY)  
> #今天也在努力毁歌##对不起#
> 
> 警告：  
> 还是小短篇，想试试这种程度OOC，结果稍微过度了一点_(:з」∠)_  
> #只是想搞Lothar#

　　Lothar关上门时，Medivh只是静静地看着他。他早知道这一天会到来，这头张牙舞爪的小狮子会扑到他面前，伺机咬断他的脖子。Medivh稍微挺直了身体。他完全可以使用魔法对付他，以现在的距离Lothar甚至根本来不及过来捂他的嘴，但这个念头在产生的瞬间就被放弃了。Lothar这家伙想必是以为他讨厌他，就像他自己讨厌Medivh一样；但不，Medivh甚至有点被只要Llane在旁边，Lothar那种随时随地都对他处于炸毛边缘的提防逗乐了。

　　他自己可能还觉得挺不着痕迹。

　　Medivh扣上手中厚重的魔法书，内心满是戏谑，面上却毫无表情：“什么事，Lothar。”他虽是表面不动声色，实际却已酝酿起了防护魔法，瞬间就能将Lothar连着门一起轰到楼下去。

　　Lothar一脸若无其事地梗着脖子，眼睛倒是在四处乱瞄，忽然被书架上一本封面上镶嵌着金属、已经有些锈蚀的书吸引了注意力，顿时忘了自己要说什么伸手就要去拿，Medivh来不及起身阻止，只好在他面前放了团火阻止他靠近，Lothar猛地往后一缩，皱着眉头一脸被吓到的小样儿：“哇噢。”

　　Medivh冷静地说：“别碰那个。”

　　Lothar不自然地抽抽了两下，看向别处，身子却已经晃悠悠地来到Medivh面前，把他倒扣着的书挪到一边，一屁股坐在他的桌子上。“你每天呆在这么高的地方不累吗？”

　　“你没事干了跑来跟我聊天？Llane呢？”

　　听到王子的名字，Lothar飞快地瞄了他一眼，又开始毫无目的地看风景：“没什么，就是。”

　　看他这副样子Medivh忽然想逗逗他。法师悠闲地站起身，却忽然凑近了Lothar面前，在他嘴唇上轻轻碰了一下。

　　Lothar的反应比他想象得要大。他像是完全吓了一跳，往后退的时候碰倒了灯，灯油流出来，但Medivh在烧着之前就灭了它，房间里顿时暗了一些。气氛变得有些奇怪。Lothar显然还在不明状况，却也意识到自己有些反应过度了，他平时可是个正常说话时都快要挂在别人身上的家伙。于是Medivh决定再玩得过分一些。

　　他拽着Lothar的领子把他拉回来，再一次亲吻他，这回是个用上舌头的深吻。

　　Lothar渐渐找到了节奏。他就是个这样的人，即使讨厌Medivh，接吻时也会捧着他的脸，好像这是个极度需要专注的事情。和预期中不一样，Lothar的嘴唇很软，于是他忍不住多咬了几下，分开时Medivh面不改色，Lothar已经开始喘了，嘴唇红得透亮，让人想要狠狠欺负。

　　Lothar没有伸手抹嘴唇，反而舔了舔它们，Medivh因此不着痕迹地吸了口气。

　　“你也是这么吻Llane的，嗯？”他问。Llane是他们之间一个心照不宣的禁忌，如非必要——大多是公务上的事情——从不主动提及。现在Lothar打破了它，又或者是他自己先说起的，但Medivh不那么在乎。

　　“我没有亲吻过王子，”Medivh慢悠悠地说，“你呢？”

　　Lothar显然僵了一下，Medivh挑了挑眉，这倒是意料之外。Medivh凑近他的耳边：“我操过他。”他开始解他的甲胄，Lothar条件反射地抓住他的手，Medivh轻微地动了动嘴唇，除掉了那些坚硬的部分。Lothar呼吸急促，让Medivh忍不住想要再次亲吻他，于是他说：“闭上眼睛，把我当成他。”

　　但Lothar没有闭眼。他用双腿缠着Medivh，开始重新吻他。这就变成一种较量了。

　　Medivh内心在微笑，表面上却只摇了摇头，他一早就知道Lothar与他之间会打一架或者什么，但不得不说他从未想到过是以这样的方式。Lothar却会错了那个摇头的意思，他被挑衅了似的稍微张大了眼睛，用上了所有的接吻技巧，Medivh也被他挑得喘了起来，但并非因为什么吻技，而是Lothar那一股誓不服输的劲头。

　　“Llane不喜欢接吻，在我干他的时候，他会躲开。”Medivh从牙缝里说，他正在解开裤子，把Lothar的阴茎实打实地握在手里，“他宁愿舔我的老二也不愿意让我吻他。你呢，你是怎么亲到他的？”

　　Lothar被他撸得直哼哼，听到这话笑了一下，却没有回答，Medivh觉得他眼神有些暗淡。于是他把Lothar的衣服撩起来，让整根阴茎都暴露在视线内，在他能看见的角度按揉他的顶端，扯拽挂在下面的蛋蛋，Lothar咬着嘴唇，双手抓着Medivh肩膀附近的衣服，脖子上血管分明，似乎咬一下就会流出血来。

　　Medivh掏出自己的阴茎，随手撸了两把，接着把它抵在Lothar的阴茎下方贴着他的腿根操弄，没一会儿相互接触的地方就泥泞了起来。Medivh继续压着嗓子说话：“你愿意让我进去吗？”

　　他知道Lothar无法回答这问题，答案没有是或否，Lothar只会出拳揍他，这就可以在不管是谁射了之前结束这个局面，使它变成一场真正的肉搏，他也许会被Lothar揍的很惨，但一切都算得上值得。

　　Medivh是这么想的。然而Lothar，当然——他是Lothar啊，他捉住Medivh的手指，带着它们沿着他的腰线滑至股间——Lothar说：“说这些蠢话不会让你给我的印象变得更差的。”

　　见鬼的，这难道不算情话吗。Medivh把手指塞进去之前，指尖已经多了一层亮晶晶的物质，它们能让Lothar免于受到不必要的擦伤，虽然另一方面，让Lothar疼得哭起来也有着莫名地吸引力。哦，他的身材可真棒。他们的王子常和Lothar一起习武比试，身条却总和他的性格一样温软柔和。Lothar的肌肉有着很棒的手感。

　　可是暴风城的战士已经等不及了，他把Medivh缓慢扩张额手指拽出来，按在两人的阴茎上：“我不是Llane，好吧？”

　　Medivh不再需要让他多说，把自己捅进了那个热切的洞穴，Lothar呻吟了一声，脱口问出：“你那玩意是不是也有魔法……”

　　它确实比看上去要大，是吧？

　　Medivh没说话，这可纯粹是你自找的。他先是以固定的节奏抽送，Lothar闭着嘴好像在憋气，被他顶得上下直晃，接着Medivh开始朝一个点猛攻，Lothar终于憋不住叫了出来，换来法师更猛烈的冲撞，Lothar一个没注意咬到了自己的舌头，眼泪哗啦一下就流了下来。Medivh没有停下，但还是悄悄地脸红了，伴随着对Lothar前面的照顾，艾泽拉斯的狮子射在了他的肚子上。

　　Medivh退了出来，虽然有些未知的眷恋拉扯着他想要再操一会儿。

　　然而Lothar阻止了他。他猛然把Medivh按在桌上，自己骑上去向下一坐，Medivh从没有到过如此深的地方，咬牙努力忍着才没有就这么射出来。

　　“Lothar……”他出声制止，声音终于带上了情绪，而Lothar却如此无师自通地收缩起了内部的肌肉，Medivh倒抽着气再也说不出话来，在他第三次这样做的时候射在了里面。

　　“你……”他哭笑不得，Lothar却很无谓地眨着眼睛，放开对Medivh的钳制，退出的时候随着绵软的阴茎流出一股一股的粘稠液体，Medivh捂住了脸，Lothar终于得意地笑了。

 

　　TBC？

　　啊……互相以为对方讨厌自己的青春期设定什么的（并不是 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这篇跟上篇也没什么关联，只是觉得两千字就开一篇有点太没诚意所以放在了一起。  
> AU：电影时间线， **没有人死** 。OOC，崩人设，崩，顺带补刀（？
> 
>  
> 
> ~~主导思想是搞洛萨结果最后莫名其妙地并没有搞，噫~~

　　近来Khadgar体内总有种奇怪的冲动。日前，因为及时赶到卡拉赞，他得以先一步驱赶了栖息在他师父体内的邪能，虽然很难确保它不再回来——Sargeras已然重新降临，恶魔的脚步只会越来越近——但至少星界法师的更醒阻止了Gul’dan的邪恶计划。黑暗之门关闭了；战场上的艾泽拉斯王国军队伤亡惨重，幸而解救俘虏之后，Llane国王仍能够带领小部分人马通过传送门撤离，堪堪躲过来者不善的兽人。回到暴风城，国王发表了战后讲话，英雄们疲惫但平安无事。那会儿Medivh没能到场，事实上，星界法师、最后的守护者再次陷入了沉睡，没有人知道这次昏睡会历经多久，但他闭上眼睛前，湛蓝的颜色已经足够让Khadgar感到心安。

　　Khadgar处于极度的精神兴奋中。艾泽拉斯举国欢呼，皆道Medivh拯救了我们的城邦和我们本身，城中巨大的雕塑几乎又添上了新的光芒，却少有人知道是Khadgar拯救了Medivh。年轻的法师知道自己做了件了不起的事情，却时时在后怕，如果当时他和Lothar没能早早赶到——Khadgar摇摇头试图赶走这个可怕的设想，脑子里Lothar的样子却挥之不去。他怀疑自己得了一种病。每当想到Lothar，他就心脏狂跳，身上忽冷忽热，很想见到他，又想躲着他。

　　他可能真的病了。Khadgar是个行动派，主要归结于他得不到满足就绝不停止抓挠的好奇心，当初Medivh同意收他做学徒，多半是因为他这穷追猛打的死耗精神。他还记得当他第一次告诉Lothar，他是Medivh的徒弟时，指挥官脸上那混杂着吃惊和另外一些他看不明白情绪的表情，在那个瞬间他还是格外自豪的。现在他却不晓得要怎么办——在见到被邪能侵蚀的Medivh时，他明白了自己对救回师父的执着来源于崇敬，那么，对Lothar这种裹挟着害怕的悸动又意味着什么呢？Khadgar是个太年轻的法师，魔法的高深与精湛并没有帮助他懂得更多的人性。

　　他回到Lothar曾被关押着的牢房，把那个不走运的守卫从羊变回了人类，本以为会遭到唾骂乃至殴打，结果那可怜的的家伙一句话都没说，拔腿就跑了。Khadgar决定自己需要见Lothar一面。

　　他找遍了宫殿、角斗场、小树林，哪儿都没有Lothar的踪影。Medivh的手杖现在在他手里了，Khadgar画出简单的法阵，在心里默念：代我去找Lothar。

　　他到了一处陌生城堡。露天的阁楼顶风稍微有些大，吹得他的袍子猎猎起舞。Khadgar把手搭在额头上，看见前面背对着他站着的正是Lothar爵士和Llane国王。 风把所有的低声细语都吹散了，他只看见国王在摇头，Lothar侧着头，距离近得几乎可以亲吻他的鬓角，他静止了片刻，然后把Llane搂进怀里。Llane象征性地挣脱了两下，便任由他抱着，不再说话了。

　　Khadgar转身离开。现在他明白了那种念念不忘的苦涩心情叫做嫉妒。他对Lothar复杂缜密的情感，可能是爱吧。

　　

　　Lothar带着酒来找他的时候Khadgar有些怔愣。这会儿正应该是宴请群臣的晚会，Lothar没理由不待在那儿，Khadgar还以为他会一直跟国王黏在一起。

　　“Medivh没有回来……”Lothar答非所问地说，然后摸了摸Khadgar的头毛：“你不懂。”Khadgar正要反驳，Lothar却开始自顾自地接着说：“现在只是短暂的平静，今后战火势必接连不断。Medivh不在，我会保护你。别怕，孩子……”

　　有些人，熟了以后他就会向你露出肚皮。Khadgar忽然想到这么一句话，Lothar的手还在一会儿卷他的头发，一会儿又捏他的脸。看样子已经喝了不少。他清醒了以后还会不会记得自己来到过这里呢？

　　但这不要紧，因为Khadgar有想说的话，决定就在这会儿告诉他。他说：“我喜欢你，Lothar。”

　　Lothar抬起了一只眼睛，眼神恍恍惚惚地想要对在他身上，Khadgar叹了口气，轻轻地吻了一下他的脸颊。

　　Lothar愣了一下，眯起眼睛看他，眼神清明，又像是完全没有醉。Khadgar的心脏停跳了半拍，Lothar忽然像试探猎物的狮子一样向前一探，Khadgar差点就躲了但没动，于是Lothar咬住了他的嘴唇。

　　不，不是这样。头脑里的声音这么说，但Khadgar的内心像是忽然被充满了，巨大的酸胀情绪让他变得很满。他不由自主地追上去，加深这个吻，脑海里的声音叫嚣着停下，Lothar却毫无自觉地打开牙齿，敞开门户邀请他入内参观。Khadgar受到蛊惑，舌头跟了进去，还没品尝到那些沾了酒的滋味，Lothar忽然咬合牙齿，不算用力，却让Khadgar无法伸缩自如。Lothar很顽劣地笑了，开始用舌头逗弄他的舌尖，Khadgar的呼吸变得吃力，血液在体内来回流窜，他能感受到自己的裆部变得沉重不堪。

　　Lothar放开他：“你尝起来和他很像……”

　　“谁？Llane国王？”

　　“Llane？不，”Lothar像是不懂得他为何这样想似的眨着眼睛，然后又笑了，“有一次，Llane睡着了。我心想着亲亲他如何啊，就凑过去亲他的额头，一路亲过去，刚碰到嘴唇他突然睁开了眼睛，然后给了我一拳。我吓了一跳，但很快就发现他根本没有醒。”他的笑容忽然又不见了，呆呆地看着年轻的法师，又好像对他视若无睹。

　　Khadgar却忽然意识到了他在说谁。Lothar说这话的模样看起来很色情的。

　　年轻的法师强自镇定，把Lothar推倒在了床上，褪去鞋子和外衣，给他盖好被子，灭了灯。

　　他走出房门。夜里外面开始凉了，而Khadgar真的需要好好冷静一下。

　　

　　对一个把你当兄弟的人产生性欲，真是件糟糕的事情。Khadgar甚至可以算的上一个情欲淡薄的人，鉴于上次他的性幻想对象是本魔法书，这件事听起来似乎又没那么糟糕了。但最大的问题是，那个战场上像狮子平时却像猫的家伙完全没有自觉。

　　Lothar在躲着Llane。Khadgar知道，因为他也在躲着Lothar。他远远地看着国王的表情总好像很寂寞似的，Khadgar想去安慰他，却又怕自己忍不住把阴茎塞进他嘴里。Lothar总是一副快哭了的样子，天晓得小法师最不堪的妄想里有什么。

　　“喂。”　　

　　一没留神，Lothar已经站在了他面前，身形挡住了阳光，Khadgar坐在台阶上，抬起手去看他，忽然被这一瞬间的安静感动了。但Lothar没让他感动多久，他直接把Khadgar拽了起来，自己翻身上马，接着就像第一次和他一起乘狮鹫时那样拍拍马屁股，Khadgar犹豫了片刻还是坐了上去。

　　这样贴在Lothar身后很容易想入非非。

　　他甚至没有问Lothar要去哪儿，就被他带着跑了很远。马背上的颠簸是一种煎熬，Khadgar还不曾拥有他师父的定力，年轻的法师只觉得自己胯下快要爆炸了。

　　最终他们停在了一处悬崖边的草地上，天色渐渐暗了，Khadgar终于问出了心中的疑惑，Lothar却把食指挡在嘴唇上，直到天完全变黑，Lothar忽然叫醒了昏昏欲睡的年轻法师：

　　“嘿Khadgar，”他说，“抬头。”

　　年轻的法师向上看去，看到的是艾泽拉斯最美丽的夜空。

　　

　　END

 

**Author's Note:**

> 这首是LZ最喜欢的一首PF（还是对不起→各种意义（跪


End file.
